


【人物】Allen Wallis-艾倫．沃利斯

by mooncat666



Series: DBH-Earth-52 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncat666/pseuds/mooncat666
Summary: 此篇為艾倫隊長對蓋文的感情流，大量私設，不喜請避雷～設定為After the Deviant Revolution-革命之後時間線重疊＊艾倫隊長的名字為私設＊＊RK900/Gavin主線故事之前導短文＊





	【人物】Allen Wallis-艾倫．沃利斯

　

　 

　

　 

　　Captain Allen，底特律警署SWAT有史以來最年輕的特警隊隊長，四十出頭的年紀成為隊長，除了靠實力還有一點運氣。

　　但Allen並不是他的姓氏，Wallis才是。

　　Wallis其實不是很難唸，但以美國人的口音這個姓怎麼唸都很拗口，能發出正確音標的寥寥無幾，所以就算是當上了隊長，大家還是習慣用名字稱呼，他也不在意，名字本來就是能溝通就好。

　　讓他比較驚訝的是，能用正確的發言把它唸出來的人，包括了Gavin Reed。

　　那個跟他扯不清，理還亂的人物。

　　剛開始發生關係時，他猜測Gavin是喜歡他的，然而他自認為對Gavin沒啥興趣，自己也不想分心在工作以外的事，就這樣有搭沒搭的過了幾年。

　　Gavin對他從開始的熱情，開始慢慢保持著一定的疏離，他已經忘記從哪一年之後，Gavin的號碼就再也不曾在未接來電顯示過。

　　他曾經認為這樣也無所謂，不管Gavin跟誰上了床，不管對他多不滿，只要他張開手，Gavin最後還是會默默回來。因為Gavin是屬於他的，不論身心。

　　當Allen爬到了某一個端點，想起或許該考慮跟Gavin提升關係時，Gavin卻想拉開距離，他想多靠近一步，Gavin就會跟著退後一步。

　　他們已然錯過彼此心意交流的機會。

　　剛開始他其實沒有真的很在意，慢慢地只要Gavin多劃一道界線，他的不悅就多一分，雖然他也不曾拒他於千里之外，但就是令他不愉快。

　　在成天到晚跟在他後頭的那個仿生人出現之後，Gavin的注意力不再只停在Allen身上，Gavin不再遠遠看著Allen，到最後選擇直接捨棄對Allen的情感。

　　他沒發現Gavin真正想要的是什麼，終究失去了他。

　　Allen看著手機裡儲存的號碼，訕笑。


End file.
